tomicacarsfandomcom-20200214-history
News
New Releases August 2017 No.7 Mercedes AMG GT R No.78 Subaru Impreza (G4 - Regular) No.78 Subary Impreza (Sport - First press release) July 2017 No.27 Nissan NV200 Taxi with 2 versions No.48 Nissan Note June 2017 No.39 Audi R8 with 2 colors No.37 Toyota Passo May 2017 No.6 Subaru BRZ with 2 colors No.120 Hydraulic Excavator Grapple April 2017 No.1 Nissan X-Trail Fire Chief Car No.21 Abarth 124 Spider with 2 colors March 2017 No.2 Subaru WRX S4 Unmarked Patrol Car No.60 Isuzu Elf Car Carrier with 2 colors Febuary 2017 No.22 Mercedes-Benz Unimog Snowplow No. 81 Lamborghini Centenearrio with 2 colors January 2017 No.50 Toyota Prius with 2 colors No. 113 Suzuki Every Police Car December 2016 No.14 Suzuki Escudo No.43 Honda NSX with 2 colors November 2016 No.17 BMW i8 with 2 colors No.61 Nissan Fairlady Z Nismo Police Car October 2016 No.23 Nissan GT-R with 2 colors No.111 Toyota L&F Geneo (forklift) September 2016 No.70 Mitsubishi Outlander PHEV with 2 colors No.101 Isuzu Giga Dump Truck August 2016 No.86 Toyota 86 with 2 colors No.94 Nissan Serena July 2016 No.76 Honda Civic Type R with 2 colors No.99 Toyota Sienta June 2016 No.30 Hino Ranger Heavy Construction Machinery Transporter with 2 colors No.46 Daihatsu Cast (Activa version) May 2016 No.42 Hato Bus with 2 editions (regular ver. is with the rainbow) No.89 Suzuki Carry April 2016 No.90 UD Trucks Quon Eneos Tank Lorry No.105 Nissan NV350 Caravan with 2 colors March 2016 No.62 Mazda Atienza Owner Driver Taxi Car No. 96 Honda Step Wgn with 2 colors February 2016 No. 26 Mazda Roadster with 2 colors No. 109 Volkswagen Polo Police Car January 2016 No.88 Nissan Elgrand Highway Patrol Car No.98 Honda S660 December 2015 No.72 Isuzu Selega JR Bus Tohoku No.84 Toyota Vellfire November 2015 No.12 Toyota Alphard with two colours!! For Toyota Fans!!! No.31 Toyota FJ Cruiser Patrol, just as beautiful as No.85 Mitsubishi Pajero Patrol Car. October 2015 No.8 Suzuki Alto with 2 colours No.28 Yanmar Combine YH590 A Lamborghini Countach? Yup, one's coming soon, stay tuned as well~ September 2015: Japan's newest Shinkansen debuted as #125 Superconducting Maglev Series L0! Released in Japan on 19th September August 2015: The Jeep Wrangler has been (re-)released! Coming in 2 colours, yellow or black (yellow is limited)! Go look for #80~ A Toyota Dyna light truck has also been released as #32! Psst, there're 2 special versions of #129 distributed in Singapore, with Honda and CALSONIC livery respectively, go find them before they're gone~ June 2015: Another mega crane has debuted to rival #133! It's the Hitachi SCX900-3! Coming to #127~ May 2015: A Lamborghini Police Car Aventador LP700-4 from Dubai has been released!!! Go check out #87~ A new Nissan X-Trail (#21) has been released! (16-08-2014) ---- A car based on Godzilla has been released! Ford Mustang GT V8 now avaliable in red and blue colours (19-07-2014) ---- Drag Racing cars are now available as #128 in 2 colours (21-06-2014) ---- The mirage, beetle, r8, urvan/NV350 ambulance, Honda N BOX and the Volkswagen scirocco are currently on sale in Japan.(8-20-2013) ---- Chevrolet corvettes and the BMW Z4s limited series has been discontinued. Any car with the ST 12 mark has had their limited edition variation discontinued.(8-22-2013) ---- The Future prototypes of tomica cars are unveiled in the tomica event of this year in osaka,japan.(9-10-2013) ---- The 2013 Suzuki Wagon R and the Fiat 500 are now on sale in japan. (9-10-2013) ---- Tuned up tomica cars made by aftermarket tuners such as APITA,AEON and TRD are currently produced in Japan.(9-27-2013) ---- New Tomica shop cars are produced and currently put on production this month (9-27-2013) ---- Cars such as the Mazda 6 and the Nissan NV van is released in all stores in japan nationwide. TTK-1125 00:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Subaru Forester 2.0XT is revealed and put up on production in Japan by November 11,2013. TTK-1125 00:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Honda N ONE is revealed and put on tandem with the Subaru forester. TTK-1125 00:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- New British cars are coming by December 21,2013!!! (Clue: Lotus Exige S' Bigger brother) TTK-1125 00:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- New Isuzu ELF Sagawa transporters are making their mark to be put on the line by December 21,2013!! TTK-1125 00:46, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- A McDonald's truck is coming to deliver all of your Big Macs by 2014, so, please be patient ^ - ^ TTK-1125 12:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- The British are getting really sporty next year!! TTK-1125 03:55, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Luxury and Royalness are coming soon!! TTK-1125 03:55, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- 'Top Stories:USA' 2/19/11. Yay!!! I just found out that tomica is importing individual cars! 1:64 21:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Tomica released the hypercity challenge game. by,1:64 23:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC). The first wave of individual cars include, Toyota Mark X, Nissan GT-R (R35), Mitsubishi L200, komatsu power shovel PC200 galeo and toyota coaster school bus. 1:64 21:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i just saw yesterday that wal-mart now sells tomica 2-packs. -1:64 16:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ever since June, the tomica limited series has been discontinued. 'Your future tomica cars' Expected cars: JUNE: #23 Mitsubishi mirage #33 Volkswagen new beetle JULY: #18 Nissan NV350 ambulance #6 Audi R8 AUGUST: #20 Honda N BOX #109 Volkswagen Polo SEPTEMBER: #58 Suzuki Wagon R #90 Fiat 500 OCTOBER: #27 Nissan NV350 fire and rescue ambulance #62 Mazda Atenza NOVEMBER :#81 Honda N ONE #112 Subaru Forester 2.0XT DECEMBER: #59 Isuzu ELF Sagawa Transporter #104 Lotus Evora GTE JANUARY 2014: #54 Toyota TownAce truck Burger Car #105 Nissan Skyline FEBRUARY 2014: #92 Toyota Crown RoyalSaloon V6 #10 Lotus Exige R-GT Rally ---- 'Top stories : Philippines' The Audi R8 is currently on sale in all ToyTown stores (9-27-2013)TTK-1125 02:47, September 28, 2013 The last tomica limited produced,the TL156 is on sale in all ToyTown stores (9-27-2013)TTK-1125 14:50, September 27, 2013 The Volkswagen New beetle is available in all ToyTown stores.TTK-1125 02:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Fiat 500 and the Suzuki Wagon R is available in all ToyTown stores. TTK-1125 00:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Nissan NV350 ambulance is available in all stores nationwide. TheTomicaKing-1125 01:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- The Volkswagen Polo is out on all philippine retail stores. TTK-1125 12:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Car of the month Category:Tomica-related equipment